The Weeks
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Um, halo? Ada yang bisa katakan aku sekarang berada di mana? Aku sering mendengar nama 'Sakura' dipanggil dan 'Sasuke-kun' disebut. Kenapa mereka terasa begitu dekat denganku? Memangnya ... aku siapa?" / Post-Canon / fanfiksi untuk meramaikan event Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**The Weeks**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, T, Family/Romance

© kazuka, july 8th, 2013

.

.

for **banjir tomatceri III** event.

**.**

"_Um, halo? Ada yang bisa katakan aku sekarang berada di mana? Aku sering mendengar nama 'Sakura' dipanggil dan 'Sasuke-_kun_' disebut. Kenapa mereka terasa begitu dekat denganku? Memangnya ... aku siapa?"_

* * *

**.**

**( eight )**

Halo!

—Ah, aku siapa, ya? Kenapa aku berada di tempat seperti ini? Siapa namaku? Apa tugasku di sini? Apa aku punya sesuatu yang khusus harus kuperbuat?

Hm, ada yang bisa menjawabku?

—Halo?

"Wah, memang belum terlalu kelihatan, sih, ya, Sakura."

Siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Baru delapan minggu, Ino-_pig_. Dia masih kecil sekali."

Hei, suara yang ini lembut sekali! Aku suka, aku suka! Siapa dia? Aku tahu ini aneh ... tapi kurasa ... aku merasa sangat senang mendengar suara itu. Siapa dia sampai-sampai aku merasa sebegini nyamannya bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya? Aku bahkan merasakan bahwa dia dekat sekali denganku.

"Oke, oke, kutunggu ajakanmu untuk mencari baju-baju baru setelah dia membesar. Aku tahu model-model yang bagus untukmu, jidat. Kau tidak perlu merasa canggung dengan pakaian-pakaian barumu itu nanti, kau bisa serahkan semuanya padaku!"

"Ya, ya, ya," kemudian aku mendengar bunyi seperti _srak-srak-srak_ saat dia menjeda kalimatnya. "Dan aku masih menunggu kapan kau minta rekomendasi dariku soal gaun pengantin yang bagus. Kapan kau menyusul, heh, Ino-_pig_?"

"... Lupakan itu, Sakura. Laki-laki yang itu terlalu cuek dengan sekeliling. Oh, dan di waktu luangnya dia cuma peduli soal menggambar. Aku sedang malas membahasnya."

"Oh, jadi kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Nyonya Sakura—bisakah jangan bahas dia dulu? Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk membahas dia."

"Tuh, 'kan, kalian memang sedang bertengkar."

"Sakura! Sudah, sudah! Cukup!"

'Sakura'?

Itu nama dia, ya? —Dia yang dekat sekali denganku ini? Aku tidak tahu itu artinya apa, aku tidak bisa menebaknya sama sekali. Tapi ... aku bertambah senang ketika mendengar nama itu berulang-ulang diucapkan oleh orang asing lain barusan. Kedengarannya ... sangat manis?

Ada yang bisa jawab, apa maksudnya semua ini? Semua ini mengindikasikan apa? Dan siapa Sakura itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Sasuke pulang? Dia belum tahu tentang ini, 'kan? Dia terlalu lama pergi misi, sih."

Siapa lagi itu 'Sasuke'? Kedengarannya sangat asing.

"Paling cepat minggu depan," aku tiba-tiba merasa hangat. Seperti ada yang menyentuh duniaku yang kecil dan gelap ini. Sekelilingku seperti dilingkupi oleh rasa nikmat yang susah kugambarkan—aku merasakannya begitu saja, secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa terduga. "Aku tidak sabar memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_ tentang ini. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya nanti, hihihi."

Saat suara lembut itu melafalkan nama 'Sasuke-kun', aku tahu nadanya tak sama dengan cara pengucapan nama seseorang yang asing lainnya. Aku merasa—ketika nama 'Sasuke' itu tersebutkan—ada sesuatu yang pelan-pelan datang padaku, menjalar menghampiriku dan aku merasa seperti dirangkul, dihangatkan dan ditenangkan.

Siapa yang bersedia memecahkan tebak-tebakan ini untukku?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( nine )**

Hari ini aku mencoba hal baru. Hei, aku bisa bergerak! Posisiku sudah lebih nyaman sekarang. Apa seseorang yang namanya 'Sakura' itu menyadari pergerakanku? Hng ... sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti ini semua dan tak tahu harus menjelaskannya dengan cara seperti apa—tapi aku merasa kalau aku hidup di dalam dirinya. Apa ini aneh? Apa bisa terjadi seperti itu? Terlalu membingungkan.

Kadang pula ... kurasa dia seperti memelukku. Dia hanya menyentuh bagian luar duniaku, tapi itu bisa membuatku tenang dan berhenti ketakutan terhadap dunia yang begitu kecil ini. Terasa seperti diselimuti oleh kasih sayang. Benar-benar menyenangkan!

Dan hari ini—dia sepertinya senang sekali. Semenyenangkan perasaanku tiap kali mengingat nama 'Sakura' yang indah itu. Berkali-kali dia menyentuhku secara tidak langsung, dan sering sekali menggumamkan kalimat seperti ini, "Sayang, ayahmu akan pulang hari ini!"

'Ayah' itu apa? Lalu apa hubungan kata itu dengan nama 'Sasuke-kun'? Kenapa dia menyebut nama 'Sasuke-kun' sama seringnya dengan melafalkan kata 'ayah'? Banyak yang masih belum kumengerti setelah aku tersadar.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu, akan terdengar suara "Sakura, jangan terlalu merepotkan diri, jaga kesehatanmu!"

Lalu yang bernama Sakura akan menjawab dengan enteng, "Tenang saja, aku sanggup, aku sanggup! Tidak perlu takut!"

Tidak satu-dua orang yang mengatakan begitu pada Sakura.

Kemudian, aku menyimpulkan; bahwa aku memang hidup 'bersama' seseorang yang namanya Sakura. Kemana aku pergi, aku selalu mendengar nama itu dipanggil dan tentu saja dia akan menjawab. Kadang jawabannya disertai dengan sentuhan tangannya padaku ... kadang pula ada orang lain yang iseng menyentuhku. Sakura memanggil mereka 'Ino' atau 'Shizune-_senpai_'.

... Aku kurang suka kalau orang asing lain yang menyentuh. Aku hanya suka sentuhan Sakura!

Lantas, sekarang aku merasakan suasana lain. Kali ini sepi, tidak seperti yang tadi, ramai sekali dan aku merasa banyak orang berada di sekelilingku.

"Ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka, Sasuke-_kun_? Biar kusembuhkan," Sakura berkata dengan lembut. Aku suka sekali cara bicara yang ini.

"Hn."

Jawabannya singkat sekali! Ini 'Sasuke-_kun_' yang sering Sakura bangga-banggakan?

Kemudian, tidak ada suara dari Sakura lagi. Yang kudengar cuma bunyi seperti '_cupp—_' yang tidak aku tahu bunyi darimana itu. Meski setelahnya aku bisa merasakan sebuah kenyamanan perasaan Sakura yang mengalir padaku, aku masih belum tahu apa-apa.

... Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku apa itu?

Kemudian, mereka berbicara hal-hal yang tidak aku paham sama sekali. Tentang misi, senjata, musuh, strategi—hei, apa artinya semua itu? Suasana jadi hening lagi, kupikir itu karena Sasuke pergi. Cukup lama, kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

Suaranya berat sekali. Dan—lagi-lagi—aku merasakan hal yang serupa dengan perasaan Sakura ketika menyebut nama 'Sasuke-_kun_' saat aku mendengar Sasuke menyuarakan nama 'Sakura'. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Hmmm," Sakura bergumam dengan nada yang menarik, kemudian—hei, hei, ada sentuhan datang padaku! Yang ini berbeda sekali dengan sentuhan Sakura—apalagi sentuhan orang-orang asing lain yang kutemui sebelumnya. Penyentuh yang ini lebih hangat, lebih besar—dan rasanya seindah waktu Sakura menyentuhku.

"Kau akan jadi ayah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Yang berikutnya kurasakan adalah sedikit sesak. Seperti terhimpit. Suara berat itu menyebutkan nama Sakura dengan sertaan kalimat "terima kasih" dan "aku mencintaimu" sebanyak lebih dari satu kali.

"Kau akan jadi ayah, Sasuke-_kun_! Jadi ayah! Hihihi, kau harus jadi ayah yang hebat. Yang peduli pada dia dan—mungkin—adik-adiknya nanti. Kau boleh dingin di masa lalu, tapi anak-anakmu menanti kehangatan senyummu sebagai ayah. Janji, ya, kau harus jadi ayah yang keren!"

"... Dan kau harus jadi ibu yang lebih hebat dari ibuku."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan berusaha untuk itu," Sakura menyentuhku lagi, kali ini disertai dengan gerakan-gerakan memutar pada bagian luar tempatku berada—yang semakin membuatku nyaman. "Aku akan jadi ibu yang menyenangkan, juga bersemangat. Aku harus jadi ibu yang mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik ... agar mereka menjadi kehidupan baru Uchiha yang lebih luar biasa."

Jadi ... kesimpulannya, Sakura itu adalah 'ibu' dan Sasuke itu 'ayah'?

Itu kedengarannya lebih menarik. Apa sebaiknya kupanggil mereka dengan itu saja? Hm, bisa kucoba.

"Kau setuju, Sasuke-kun?"

'Ayah' tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, aku harus mendengar suara '_cup_!' sekali lagi. Mereka sedang apa, sih?

—Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin protes lebih banyak, sebab aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan 'ibu' sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar. Kebahagiaan yang besar sekali. Aku dibanjiri oleh rasa gembira, rasanya. Sepertinya itu hadiah yang cukup menyenangkan yang ayah berikan untuk ibu, ya, sampai-sampai dia segembira itu?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( eleven )**

Aku sudah bisa meregangkan tanganku! Dan—ya, aku juga bisa bergerak lebih leluasa dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir terlalu bosan berada di sini.

Oh, sekarang aku sedang mendengar ibu berbicara dengan ayah. Ibu suka sekali menyuarakan ceritanya dengan nada yang lembut dan sesekali tertawa, sementara ayah lebih banyak diam. Tapi—entah mengapa—aku pikir ayah sebenarnya peduli dengan ibu. Tak lama setelah cerita-cerita rumit itu saling mereka bagi—dua tangan sedang membagi kasih sayang mereka padaku! Aku merasa disentuh lagi, kali ini secara bersamaan!

... Aku ingin seperti ini terus ...

"Kau sudah punya ide untuk namanya nanti, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn ... aku belum tahu."

"Yah, aku juga belum punya ide, sih. Kita pikirkan nanti saja, ya. Sekarang, ayo tidur, besok kau harus pergi misi lagi, 'kan? Aku juga punya banyak percobaan obat-obat baru untuk diselesaikan besok."

Ah ... selesai. Mereka berhenti berbicara dan menyentuhku. Suasana jadi sunyi-senyap. Aku merasa sepi.

Ibu, ayah, besok main lagi, ya? Kembalilah melakukan yang seperti tadi—karena dengan itu, aku bisa sangat tenang dan nyaman tanpa ragu dan takut akan duniaku yang sangat terbatas ini.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( eleven )**

Kali ini sepi lagi. Lama. Aku tidak mendengar suara ibu. Ibu, kau sedang apa sampai-sampai tidak menyapaku? Aku menunggumu memanggilku dengan kata 'sayang' seperti biasanya. Apa kau pergi dan meninggalkanku, Ibu?

Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Ada tangan besar yang datang merengkuhku. Melingkupi duniaku dengan kehangatan elusannya. Ini pasti ayah! Aku tahu persis. Yah—aku merasakan ikatan yang kuat sekali hingga aku langsung bisa tahu bahwa itu ayah. Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini berasal darimana tapi ... aku hanya yakin saja. Tak perlu kupikirkan asalnya, kurasa—lebih baik kunikmati saja saat-saat seperti ini. Ayah, tahukah kamu aku sedang sangat senang?

Aku pun bergerak—aku ingin ayah tahu bahwa ia melakukan hal yang kusukai sekarang.

_Duk_.

Ah—ayah? Kenapa menjauh? Kenapa melepaskan tanganmu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan ini?

"Kaget dengan gerakannya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Itu ibu!

"... Kupikir kau tidur."

"Tadinya iya, tapi—kau pikir sentuhanmu itu tidak terasa, huh? Ayo, sini, sentuh lagi, tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti senang."

Tangan mereka sekarang memelukku lagi. Syukurlah ternyata ayah tidak marah!

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_—sampai terbangun tengah malam begini? Atau kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya ibu pada ayah—sambil terus memberikan kenyamanan padaku.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ... entahlah."

"Hahaha, kau memang payah dalam mengungkapkan perasaan, Sasuke-_kun_. Lepaskan saja apa yang ada di kepalamu, aku pasti mengerti."

"Hanya ... bertanya-tanya. Apa aku pantas untuk hal ini? Aku orang yang kotor."

Maksudnya? Apa ayah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu?

"Kau masih saja berpikir seperti itu. Semuanya adalah masa lalu. Mereka sudah lepas darimu. Yang kau punya sekarang adalah masa depan—aku dan dia," ibu seakan memeluk duniaku dengan lebih erat.

"Maksudku—aku hanya takut. Takut kalau-kalau aku harus ... menebusnya. Membayar semua kekotoran itu dengan sesuatu yang berharga—"

"—Kau memang harus membayarnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Dengan apa? Dengan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada dia. Jadi ayah itu tidak mudah. Kau mengerti—"

—_cup_. Lagi-lagi ada bunyi itu yang memotong kalimat ibu. Kenapa ayah suka sekali melakukannya, sih?

—_Cup_. Lagi?! Ah, tapi, rasanya yang tadi bukan untuk ibu lagi. Tapi suaranya lebih dekat kepadaku. Ah, apa ayah melakukannya untukku?

Kemudian, tak ada lagi ucapan lain dari ayah dan ibu selain: "Selamat tidur". Keadaan jadi sunyi lagi ... namun aku tetap merasa dihangatkan oleh mereka. Mungkinkah mereka sama-sama memelukku dalam diam?

... Aku tidak sabar untuk segera keluar dari sini—dan merasakan bagaimana pelukan kalian secara langsung, ayah, ibu!

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( fifteen )**

Aku tidak mendengar suara ayah, lama sekali. Pelukannya juga tidak menghangatkanku akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan tidak ada bunyi asing '_cup_!' yang sering terdengar hampir di setiap kali dia berbicara berdua dengan ibu. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada ayah? Bu, apa ibu tahu ayah di mana?

... Jangan bilang kalau dia pergi meninggalkan kita? Jangan katakan kalau dia tidak akan menyentuh dan menghangatkanku lagi! Apa ibu merindukannya? Ibu, katakan ayah di mana!

_Duk_.

"Oh, hai, Sayang. Sedang aktif ya hari ini? Coba ayahmu merasakan yang tadi, dia pasti kaget lagi, hihihi. Sabar, ya, ayahmu masih bertugas. Nanti dia pulang, kok. Sabar ya? Ibu juga merindukannya."

... Kenapa ibu bisa mengerti pertanyaanku?

Apa itulah yang namanya 'ibu'? Bisa mengerti walaupun kami tidak saling melihat? Kenapa bisa?

Tapi ... di samping semua itu—aku senang karena ibu juga mengerti perasaanku! Semoga ayah cepat datang, ya, Bu! Aku rindu pelukannya!

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( eighteen )**

"Aku dan Ino—atau Ino dan Hinata bisa melakukannya, Sakura! Kau tetap kerja di sini saja, jangan melakukan hal yang berat-berat!"

"Ayolah Shizune-_senpai_—ini 'kan cuma misi sederhana, membujuk orang tua yang tinggal di hutan untuk menyerahkan gulungan ilmu medisnya. Membujuknya tidak akan susah, aku ahlinya."

"Ini bukan tentang membujuknya—tapi perjalanan ke sananya itu, Uchiha Sakura. Hutannya berbeda dan lebih dalam. Lebih banyak bintang buas."

"Aku ninja, _senpai_ lupa?"

"Tapi—"

"Ini misi terakhirku untuk beberapa bulan kemudian, aku janji. Aku tidak akan lama, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Aku tidak mengerti obrolanmu dengan si 'Shizune-_senpai_' itu, ibu. Misi itu apa? Apa itu hal yang baru? Kenapa sekarang—tidak lama setelah pembicaraanmu dengan perempuan itu—aku merasa seperti melayang-layang dengan cepat?

Apa ibu pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku terbawa-bawa turun dan naik bersamamu. Ibu mau kemana? Apa ayah tahu ini? Oh, atau ibu pergi menemui ayah?

Lama, terus kurasakan gerakan yang sama. Turun-naik terus-menerus, bahkan sesekali kudengar kau berkata 'hap!'. Katakan, Bu, kita akan menuju kemana? Apa nanti akan menyenangkan?

Lama ... lama ... lama—gerakanmu melambat. Turun-naiknya tidak lagi kurasakan secepat tadi. Ada apa, Bu? Apa ibu lelah?

—Oh, atau aku memberatkanmu? Aku yang membuatmu kerepotan? Aku yang menghambatmu?

Kadang kudengar pula 'hah—hah' darimu. Bu—apa boleh aku keluar sementara dari dunia sempit ini agar kau bisa bergerak lebih bebas? Bisa?

_Srakk—Kreekkk—Brukkk_!

Bunyi apa itu—

—Ah, Bu, sakit, sakit sekali! Aku merasa terguncang. Seperti dijatuhi sesuatu yang berat—aku tidak sanggup ...

"Aduh ... ukh ..."

... Tapi aku lebih tidak sanggup lagi mendengar suaramu itu. Kau kesakitan, Bu? Bu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Semua ini karena aku yang merepotkanmu, 'kan?

Maaf—ugh, sakit sekali! Kenapa rasanya seperti terdorong? Apa aku akan keluar sekarang? Tapi, Bu—sakit sekali—

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" hangat. Lebih hangat daripada saat tangan ayah dan ibu yang bersamaan menyentuh duniaku. Bahkan terasa seperti panas ...

Tapi masih sakit—

Semakin hangat.

Lebih hangat lagi ketika kudengar kau berkata, "Maafkan ibu, Sayang. Maaf. Ibu membahayakanmu ... apa sekarang kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Ibu mencoba menyembuhkanmu, ya. Maaf ..."

Kekuatan yang sepertinya tadi ingin mendorongku sekarang berhenti. Berganti dengan rasa panas yang diberikan ibu—yang membuat sekelilingku seakan mengikatku kembali dengan erat lagi seperti sebelumnya. Rasa sakit juga sudah mulai pergi dariku.

"Sayang?"

_Duk_.

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja rupanya. Sekali lagi maaf, ya? Ibu memang jahat dan keras kepala ... sekarang kita berjalan saja, yuk? Sudah dekat dengan tujuan, tuh. Tanggung. Ayo, Sayang, kita berjuang lagi. Bertahan, ya? Kau pasti bisa! Kau harus kuat, kau adalah pewaris kehebatan ayahmu! Ibu akan lebih hati-hati menjagamu, Sayang."

Kekuatanmu membuatku bersemangat, Bu! Aku akan bertahan!

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( twenty one )**

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi misi?"

—Bu, kenapa diam?

"Siapa? Jawab, Sakura."

Nama 'Sakura' yang disebut ayah membuatku takut. Apa dia ... marah pada kita, Bu?

"Jawab, Sakura."

"... Aku sendiri ... yang menginginkan misi itu."

Ibu, kau tidak menjawab lagi?

"Tsk."

"Tapi aku juga berjanji bahwa itu misi terakhirku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak akan pergi misi lagi setelah ini! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!"

"Ck. Kau sudah membahayakannya satu kali. Bagaimana kalau dia—"

"Oh, jadi kau hanya mengkhawatirkan dia, ya?" aku merasa sakit ketika ibu mengucapkan itu—meski nada bicaranya lembut seperti normal. "Tidak untukku?"

—Ayah, mana jawabanmu?

"Sasuke-_kun_, jawab!"

Ayah benar-benar tidak menjawab. Yang kudengar berikutnya hanyalah suara 'hiks—hiks' dari ibu.

... Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang sakit, tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Inikah yang juga kau rasakan, Bu?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( twenty two )**

Adalah menyakitkan ketika ayah dan ibu lama sekali tidak saling bicara. Entah sudah beberapa kali aku merasakan kehadiran ayah—ya, entah bagaimana, dalam jarak tertentu aku bahkan tahu bahwa itu adalah dia—dia sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun pada ibu. Dan di setiap momen itu ... aku turut merasa sedih. Kadang sakit.

Aku rindu pelukan ayah. Aku rindu panggilan 'sayang' dari ibu yang sambil membelaiku dari luar. Aku rindu tangan ayah dan ibu yang sama-sama memelukku, bersamaan memberikan kehangatan mereka.

Apa kalian melupakanku?

_Duk, duk_.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kau marah dengan ibu?"

_Duk_.

Hening.

"Dia marah, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia marah karena kau tidak bicara pada kami. Dia tidak suka dengan ini semua."

Eh? Ada ayah, ternyata!

"Biasanya setiap pulang kau selalu memberi salam padanya. Sekarang? Dia merindukan itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengerti dan bisa merasakannya!"

Oh, jadi ayah baru pulang?

"... Kau sendiri yang mulai. Kau yang menjauh."

"Aku? Aku yang mulai? Oh, baik, mungkin aku yang salah."

Bu, tolong hentikan. Ini menyakitkan.

"Aku yang nyaris mencelakakan dia. Aku yang membuat dia sakit waktu itu. Iya, aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu Uchiha yang baik dan tidak mampu memegang kepercayaanmu untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Uchiha lagi. Baik. Aku salah. Aku jahat. Pergilah sana dan cari perempuan lain yang bisa menjadi ibu untuk penerus klan selanjutnya, agar kau bisa mendapat anak untuk meneruskan dirimu. Itu yang kau cari, 'kan? Itu tujuanmu, bukan? Hanya mencari penerus?!"

Ibu, aku tahu kau sakit ... kau sedih ... tapi tolong berhentilah. Aku tidak akan tahan kalau ini berlanjut ...

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain yang tidak kucintai."

"Kalau begitu belajarlah mencintai orang lain, yang bukan perempuan lemah dan ceroboh seperti aku ini!"

Kurasakan ayah mendekat. Aku bisa merasa sedikit tenang.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sifatku?" ayah berhenti sebentar. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Hanya kudengar 'hiks' dari ibu. Apa itu jawaban, Bu?

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencintai seseorang meski orang itu menyuruhku pergi darinya."

Bu, apa itu jawaban yang kau inginkan?

"Tapi kau hanya peduli pada keselamatannya—bukan aku!"

"Apa kepedulian hanya bisa dinilai dari kata-kata?" balas ayah, membuat ibu lagi-lagi diam.

"Kalau aku hanya peduli pada apa yang kau sebut 'penerus', aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bersamaku dan kulihat setiap hari."

Berikutnya, yang kurasakan hanyalah kehangatan.

Bu, kuharap aku tidak akan mendengar bunyi 'hiks' itu lagi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( twenty six )**

"Ugh ..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Tidak, hehehe. Pinggangku tiba-tiba nyeri. Tapi sekarang sudah berkurang, kok. Tenang saja."

"Umurnya sudah 27 minggu, kalau tidak salah, ya 'kan? Itu wajar. Memang sering sakit tiba-tiba begitu. Dia sudah sangat besar di dalam rahimmu, Sakura. Beratnya hampir satu kilogram, lho. Nih, pakai bantal ini buat menyangga punggungmu. Kurasa kursi itu terlalu keras."

"Terima kasih, Shizune-senpai. Pinggangku sering tiba-tiba jadi nyeri kalau aku berdiri tiba-tiba, apa itu wajar juga?"

"Dulu aku juga sering begitu, kok. Shuu berat sekali, hahaha. Kadang aku harus bangkit pelan-pelan kalau mau berdiri, salah-salah bisa sakit sekali kalau aku bergerak tiba-tiba."

"... Wow ..."

Kudengar ... kau kerepotan sekali, Bu. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu sakit dan tidak bebas. Maaf tidak bisa membuatmu bekerja keras. Maaf sudah menjadi beban bagimu hingga kau tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal berat. Maaf sudah membuat tubuhmu sesak, Bu ...

Aku ingin keluar dari sini segera! Aku tidak ingin membebanimu lebih lama lagi, Bu!

"Kedengarannya memang berat. Tapi itulah keindahannya. Kau bisa merasakan bahwa kau adalah wanita sejati dengan ini semua."

"Ya, aku setuju," ibu kemudian menyentuhku dari luar dengan jari-jemari lembutnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Aku tidak merasa sakit, ini sangat menyenangkan dan aku menikmatinya!"

Bu ... kenapa kau begitu baik?

Aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman dan banyak merepotkanmu ... tapi kau sama sekali tidak marah? Tidak kesal? Dan malah terus menjagaku baik-baik ... serta selalu menenangkanku?

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, ibu? Andai aku bisa membalas pelukanmu dari sini ...

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( thirty )**

"Tidak, tidak, jangan di sini."

"Tidak. Di sini saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak setuju!"

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa suara kalian meninggi begitu, ayah, ibu? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang kalau akan terulang lagi yang waktu itu ...

Tolong, jangan lagi ...

"Aku menolak."

"Kalau begitu aku juga menolak penolakanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Jangan ...

"Masa mau ditaruh di dekat jendela? Dia bisa masuk angin saat sedang tidur, Sasuke-_kun_! Lagipula, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa jendela itu akses yang berbahaya? Kalau ada penculik, misalnya? Anak kita akan menjadi pewaris klan Uchiha yang baru nanti—aku takut kalau ada yang ingin memanfaatkannya ..."

"... Baik. Tempat tidur akan ditaruh di sudut sebelah sana."

"Nah, begitu, dong! Hehehehe~ terima kasih sudah mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_!" —_cup_! Aku mendengar suara itu—seketika perasaanku berubah.

Aku lega. Syukurlah itu bukan hal yang dulu lagi. Terima kasih ayah, ibu! Tapi tolong—jangan pernah ulangi lagi yang waktu itu, ya? Itu sangat menakutkan dan menyakitkan ...

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( thirty three )**

Aku merasa sangat bosan, bosan! Ruanganku semakin menyempit, aku makin tidak leluasa bergerak! Lelah rasanya kalau harus lama-lama terhimpit begini.

Lelah ...? Aku merasa tak nyaman, tepatnya. Tak nyaman karena kau semakin sering berkata "ugh" dan "akh" saat bergerak, Bu. Aku takut ini semakin menyakitimu. Apa aku membuat tubuhmu sesak?

Apa semua ini masih lama? Kapan semua ini selesai? Kapan aku bisa berpindah dari ruang kecil ini, Ibu—mungkin ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa melihat ayah dan ibu serta memeluk kalian secara langsung?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**( thirty seven )**

Bu, ada apa ini? Sesuatu yang biasanya menahan kepalaku sudah tidak ada lagi. Kenapa sekelilingku seakan berubah dan mulai bergerak-gerak?

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_ ... aku tidak bisa memasak untukmu pagi ini, hehe. Ukh—ssh ..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" aku dengar nada khawatir dari ayah.

"Hehe, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit sedikit dan—ugh ..."

Kemudian ayah menyentuh bagian luar ruanganku yang mulai menjadi aneh dan seperti ingin mengusirku keluar begini. Ayah, apa kau merasakan pergerakan aneh dari duniaku ini dengan tangan hangatmu itu?

"Dia sudah akan datang," ayah memberi kesimpulan, kemudian semuanya seperti melayang, ibu seperti terbawa berikut pula aku. Ayah, kau akan membawa kami kemana? Apa aku akan terus-terusan begini—terus-terusan didorong; ini cukup sakit, ibu, ayah!

**.**

**.**

Kenapa lagi ini—ibu? Tempatku berada sekarang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dia mendorongku seakan aku tidak boleh lagi berada di sini dan merasakan kehangatan tangan ayah dan ibu! Aku mau dibawa kemana, Bu? Apa aku akan dipisahkan dari kalian?

Bu, jawab aku! Atau—ayah, mana dirimu? Bisa kau bantu aku? Ini tidak enak sekali, ayah ...

Yang kudengar bukan suara lembut ibu yang menenangkan seperti biasanya—saat aku sedang takut atau cemas. Yang ada hanya teriakan dan jeritan darimu, ibu. Kau kenapa? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?

—Atau semua ini karena aku? Bu, maaf, Bu—aku harus merepotkanmu sekali lagi. Kuharap semua ini bisa selesai segera—ini menyakitkan untukmu dan untukku juga.

"Dorong, Sakura, dorong! Ayo, kau pasti bisa! Sedikit lagi!"

"Kau bisa, Sakura," kudengar suara lembut ayah. Itu cukup menenangkan—berbeda dengan cara ayah bicara yang biasa. Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu, hingga semuanya menyuruhmu untuk terus berjuang, ibuku?

Ugh—sekelilingku ini makin mendorongku. Dan sesaat, bisa kurasakan kekuatan yang mengalir darimu, ibu! Kuat sekali hingga aku semakin mencapai celah sempit yang cukup menyakitkan ini—ini memang semakin tidak enak, tapi kekuatan dari ibu menjadikanku semakin ingin melewatinya.

Aku memutar tubuhku, menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat yang tidak nyaman ini.

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura! Ya! Nah—ya, bagus! Ahaa, ini dia! Ucapkan selamat datang untuk Uchiha kecil!"

Aku hanya bisa menjerit. Kenapa dunia baru ini begitu dingin, ibu? Kenapa tidak hangat seperti biasanya lagi? Dimana kau, ibu? Ayah, apa kau bisa menolongku? Apa dengan ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan dan panggilan 'sayang'mu, ibu?

"Terima kasih, Sakura," aku mendengar ayah mengucapkan itu—tapi sangat jauh, bukan seperti yang biasanya.

Bu, engkau dimana?

**.**

**.**

Hangat.

Lebih hangat dari yang biasa. Apa aku bisa benar-benar membuka mataku? Rasanya terang sekali dan aku tidak tahan.

Tapi—aku benar-benar penasaran. Oh, membuka mata sebentar tidak apa-apa, mungkin.

—Ah?

Cantik sekali! Apa itu kau, ibu?

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, dia membuka matanya! Matanya seperti milikmu! Hitam berkilat, bagus sekali!"

Dia menyebut nama ayah! Apa ayah juga ada di sini?

Aku berusaha keras untuk membuka mata, aku ingin lihat wujud ayah!

—Ayah, kau keren sekali!

Aku merasa begitu hangat. Ibu, aku merasa benar-benar dekat denganmu, kau memelukku dengan erat dan tangan-tanganmu bisa menyentuhku langsung.

Lalu, ada kehangatan lain yang menyentuh. Aku tahu ini! Ini tangan ayah!

Aku sangat bahagia!

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Lagi-lagi ayah mengatakan itu. Dan kali ini ibu menambahkan jawaban, "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Senang bisa menambah kebahagiaanmu."

Aku tidak bisa melukiskan ini. Keberadaan kalian begitu dekat, aku merasa tenang dan damai. Sekarang, dunia tak lagi kecil. Semuanya begitu luas. Kedengarannya sedikit menakutkan, tapi, dengan keberadaan kalian—kurasa aku tidak perlu mencemaskan itu.

—Karena, ada kalian yang membuatku tenang. Mari temani aku menjelajahi dunia asing ini, ayah, ibu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: aku sudah melakukan riset buat fic ini. semoga nggak ada yang salah. kalaupun ada, tolong, siapapun yang lebih ahli, kasih koreksi, ya? makasih sebelumnya :3 oh, iya, yang di-bold di tiap awal pergantian cerita itu adalah usia minggunya, ya. jadi '**( eight )**' itu artinya usia 8 minggu. _just for you to know_~

tambahan; tidak ada yang mengetahui kapan seorang janin itu bernyawa. tapi, setelah baca sana-sini, aku menemukan kesimpulan bahwa usia 8 minggu semua itu sudah terjadi. makanya, kubuat ini dari minggu kedelapan. soalnya, sesuatu yang bernyawa itu sudah bisa merasakan, bukan? kubuat tokoh anak Sasuke dan Sakura ini sudah menyadari sekitar sejak usia 8 minggu karena ... ya itu tadi. dia sudah punya nyawa jadi asumsikanlah bahwa dia sudah bisa tahu keadaan sekelilingnya. *nyengir*

terima kasih sudah membaca! n w n)/~ ayo, ramaikan kontes BTC tahun ini~~! n w n)/~~


End file.
